walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Dale Horvath's Recreational Vehicle
:For the other vehicles used/seen in the TV Series, see Vehicles. '''The Camp RV '''is a 1973 Winnebago Chieftain owned by Dale Horvath and is seen in both the comic version of The Walking Dead as well as the television version of The Walking Dead (TV Series). The RV was used to travel to and from various locations. It was used to save and shelter people, store and carry supplies, and for killing zombies and once, a human in the comic version. Uses *Transportation from different locations within the TV series and comic series. *Save people when they were surrounded or cut off by a group of zombies. *Killing zombies and people. *Used to shelter group members. *Storage for different weapons and equipment. *A vantage point to observe and shoot from. *As a bathroom as it contained both a toilet and shower. Role in Comic The RV was seen between Issue 2 to Issue 47 where it was seen broken between Issue 48 to Issue 49. The RV was first seen in the camp when Rick Grimes arrived. When Jim, Amy and Shane died and the rest of the party left the camp with Dale's RV, and found another place, Wiltshire Estates. After realizing the gated community isn't safe, Donna is attacked by a zombie and dies. Rick, Tyreese, Julie and Chris jumped from a building onto the RV's roof, and they drove away from the place. Tyreese drove the RV when he, Glenn, Maggie, Andrea, Michonne and Axel went to the National Guard Station to find some new equipment. As Dale's girlfriend, Andrea also drove the RV. As part of the final attack on The Prison, she drove the RV back to the Prison, and killed Gabe. One of the Woodbury soldiers was ordered to crash a car into the RV, which knocked Andrea off the roof and smashed the RV. Consequently, the RV was abandoned at the site, but Andrea was able to escape on foot. Role in Television Series The RV was first seen in Season 1 of the Walking Dead in episode 1, Days Gone Bye where Dale and other Atlanta survivors are seen outside the city taking shelter. It is mainly used as a shelter and allows people to sleep in the back as well as use the bathroom facilities. Dale largely uses the roof of the camper as a vantage point and for getting a good view of areas. Amy tried to use the RV's bathroom when she was bit and when Jim was infected, he spent his last moments in the RV's bed, resting. Eventually, Rick Grimes and the group of survivors use the RV to head to Atlanta to get to the CDC. Finding no luck there and the building being destroyed, they once again use the RV to escape the city and towards Fort Benning. In Season 2 the RV was stuck along the Vehicle Jammed Highway and blew another radiator hose which forced Glenn and Dale to repair it. The RV is frequently used as a housing unit as Carol, Daryl, and Andrea try to rest inside of it. Eventually, the RV is fixed and since Sophia, Carol's daughter, has been missing for so long, they decide to leave the highway and meet up with Rick at Hershel's Farm. In Better Angels, the RV had been sitting for so long, it wouldn't start. Glenn and Andrea fix it and move it up to the house. In Beside the Dying Fire, Jimmy drives up next to barn so Rick and Carl can jump onto the roof and escape the fire and walkers. They soon break in and devour Jimmy and the RV is abandoned there. It is later shown burning in the barn fire. Driven By in Comic Series *Rick Grimes *Dale Horvath *Andrea *Tyreese Driven By in Television Series *Dale Horvath *Rick Grimes *Glenn *Jimmy Gallery Camper twd.jpg Camp RV.jpg Dale RV.jpg Dale RV Beside the dying Fire.jpg Walking dead 1200.jpg 1uu.jpg Jimmy drives RV.jpg vehicles going to the walkers.jpg Dale on watch, night.jpg Vehicles from ep 1.jpg group wildfire with rv.jpg RV and other vehicles at the CDC.jpg The RV Parked at Hershel's Farm.jpg Side shot of the RV in Atlanta Camp.jpg Trivia *The RV lasted longer in the comic series than it did in the TV series. *The RV's make and model is the same exact RV from the movie 'Spaceballs'. *In the TV Series, the RV's radiator hose kept on breaking. *Jimmy was the last person to drive the RV before it burnt at the Greene Family Farm. *When the survivors left Atlanta in the comics they all left in the RV, however in the TV series they had more vehicles. Category:Equipment